


Do You Trust Me?

by Forgotten_Feline



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Haunted Houses, Lesbian Character, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Feline/pseuds/Forgotten_Feline
Summary: In this AU, there in so Storm destroying the Bay but Max still has her rewind abilities. Rachel Amber is in this timeline, Victoria and Max are friends but Kate Marsh is still drugged at the Vortex club party.Follow the Events of Victoria trying to make it up to Kate for all the pain she caused. Follow What happens when Victoria invites Kate to a Haunted House Attraction. Will this help or hurt Kate? Will Max rewind if things don't go well?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Dana Ward, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Dana Ward, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase & Kate Marsh, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on my Fan fiction! This is my first time writing one so if anything is misspelled or you have any advice for my literature skills, please comment down below. Life Is Strange is my Favorite game and I wish I would have been apart of the Fandom when it first came out. I hope to continue making Fan fictions to keep LIS fan fiction alive and running here. I hope you enjoy Chapter 1! :)
> 
> (Includes Mistakes I Have Yet To Edit)

It was Friday Night. After a long week at Blackwell with Kate's attempt in suicide, Dana asking Max to go on their first date having the whole school knowing, David finding all the kidnapped girls Jefferson kept hostage, Max And Victoria finally becoming friends and, more Highschool drama, today felt like to day to sit back and relax. Kate Marsh was back at Blackwell from the hospital and the atmosphere felt much lighter. Everyone was kind to Kate and treated her with more respect. More people started showing up to bible study even if they weren't religious and Kate even got a shout out from the cheerleaders at the football game. Max and Dana became a couple with Dana coming clean about her feelings and Max accepted. Chloe and Rachel reunited after finding Mark Jefferson keeping her hostage. Victoria apologized to Max for everything she has done with Max accepting Victoria with open arms. Everything was finally unraveling and healing. 

Max, Dana, Rachel and, Chloe were headed to the New Haunted House walkthrough that claimed to be the scariest. Max invited Victoria and told her to bring a partner to come along. Victoria paced back in forth in her room holding her hands nervously. Holding her phone, she frantically texted:

"Why can't I come alone?" - Me 7:30 PM

"Because it's partners only. The staff expected someone to sh*t themselves with how scary this is supposed to be lol."  
"Do you need help finding a partner?" - Max 7:31 PM

"No attraction will make me flinch. If you insist though, I'll bring a partner, Caulfield. I'll at the attraction around 8." - Me 7:31 PM

Victoria placed her phone in her pocket while heading over to her dresser and touched up on her Makeup. "Taylor and Courtney are definitely not going. If I bring one, the other will whine like and baby. Besides, I don't want anyone touching this new Cashmere." Victoria thought as she applied the latest pink lipstick. Victoria closed the cap to the Lipstick and hummed to herself for a moment. If no one comes with her, she might have to pair up with some random peasant who went alone because they had no friends. Eww. Oh well. "I could always Sue…no Max says I should try being nice. But if I do pair up with a rando, they might touch me… Forget it, I'll pay to go alone. But it'll be nice to see the look on the face of the rando im partnered with." She contemplated as she headed towards her door. 

"Hey Victoria… Thanks again for Visiting me in the hospital." - S*ut 7:35 PM

Victoria picked up her phone once more. Her eyes widened as she noticed it was Kate. She looked at the Nickname and immediately changed it back to Kate. 

"I'm so sorry, Kate. My words aren't enough but, may I take you out? I mean, if your available." - Me 7:35 PM

Victoria waited patiently. She assumed Kate hated her and she should. Kate almost jumped this week because of her. The viral video made her family disown her in a way, her church probably despises her. If Max hadn't stopped her, Victoria wouldn't know what to do. She sighed opening her door ready to forget about the conversation. As she stepped out into the hallway, her phone buzzed again. 

"Yes, Thank you…! Where should we meet?" - Kate 7:37 PM

"I'll come to your room. Are you ready?" - Me 7:37 PM

"Yes. My door's open. :)" - Kate 7:37 PM

Victoria fixed her posture and with a satisfied smile walked towards Kate's room. She hoped that smile emoji was sincere. She opened the door slowly to Kate reading her bible on her bed. Her expression was hard to read. Her eyebrows furrowed at the words written in the book but her body was relaxed. It seemed like she hated what she read but wanted to accept it. 

Kate jumped a bit as she noticed Victoria staring at her and placed her bible down as she watched Victoria walk in. Victoria took note of that but didn't take it to heart as Kate is easily scared. Wait… easily scared?

"Hey… Kate um.." Victoria hesitate. She hasn't felt this flustered in her life. Was it just guilt for the pain she put Kate through or why Kate was so easily accepting. "Get it together" She mumbled. 

"Are you okay…?" Kate questioned picking up her phone, walking over to feed Alice and finally approach Victoria. Victoria straightened and looked down to Kate's eyes. "I'm okay. Are you ready to go?" Victoria tried to Manage a smile but it came out a weird snarl. When she saw Kate tense up, she frowned and apologized "I'm sorry, just um… anyway you're ready right?"

"I am." Kate smiled sweetly and Victoria's unrecognizable behavior. 

Victoria's heart slightly melted. She hasn't seen Kate smile at her before, even if it was small. She's only seen this face when she would talk to Max but Kate giving Victoria this smile made her ease up. 

\-------

On the way to the Parking Lot, Kate was quiet. She breathed irregularly from time to time and stopped walking to watch the scenery. Sometimes Victoria noticed she was walking too fast and Kate was trying to keep up without informing Victoria she was taking long strides. 

When they reached Victoria's Car, Kate froze on how much the car material's might have cost. Fur patterned leather seats, a roof that could come and go as she pleased, neon lights under and on the headlights. Victoria waited at the passenger side ready to open the door for Kate but Kate continued looking in awe. Victoria sighed softly and spoke reassuringly "Don't worry about… messing it up in any way.. It's okay, really.". Her words felt uncertain but being kind to that extent was new to her. Kate nodded and entered the car, feeling stiff in the seat. 

\--------

Victoria pulled up to the Attraction's parking lot and loosened her tight grip on the steering wheel. She looked towards Kate's direction and noticed her blank expression. She's been quite for most of the car ride. She wondered what might be wrong or Kate was feeling well. "Hey, are you okay?" Victoria asked frowning concerned if Kate really didn't want to go or was having second thoughts. 

"I'm okay." Kate spoke bluntly looking down to. Her skirt. Her hands clutched at it slightly. 

Victoria sighed and turned off the engine. She walked out slowly and headed over to the passenger side. Victoria slowly opened the door for Kate watching her unbuckled her seatbelt and walk out. 

They both headed towards the haunted house attraction holding hands. Kate squeezed Victoria's hand nervously. "A haunted house…?" Kate thought to herself. Victoria looked down to Kate and frowned once more. "I wasn't sure if you were into scary things.. Um… feel free to squeeze my hand hand if you get scared okay…?". 

Before Kate could respond, Max and Dana ran towards them with Mask and Face paint. Max had deer ears with Painted Whiskers. The doe theme was too obvious for Victoria. She playfully rolled her eyes at how much Max loved them. Dana had rainbow face paint on her cheeks with her signature cheer leading leading outfit. Kate's smiled returned as Max pulled her into a hug. She pulled out her new polaroid Camera Chloe gave her and proceeded to take a Selfie of her and Kate. Dana pouted with a smug smirk but Victoria rolled her eyes. "Typical Maxine" she joked and smiled again to Dana kissing Max's cheek as she let go of Kate. Kate giggled at the encounter happy for Dana and Max. "Let's go girls. Rachel and Chloe are waiting. We can go in five minutes." Dana cheered holding Max's hand. 

"I have to talk to Victoria real quick. You and Kate wait with Rachel and Chloe" Max's smiled letting Dana's hand go as she walked over with Kate. 

"What were you thinking bringing Kate?!" Max shouted to Victoria's surprise. Victoria furrowed her brows uncomfortable. Max has been oddly confident this week. Her usual meek appearance shifted to a more aware and cautious form. Her personality was still tumor but every now and then she'd defend herself and actions. Why should she have to answer the Hipster though? Welp, they were friends now. Answering calmly would keep it that way. Victoria inhaled dramatically and replied "I didn't know who to bring okay, Caulfie- Max?"

"Kate hates being scared. She avoids everything Halloween related." Max sighed rubbing at her neck. 

Victoria's heart sunk. She panicked inside but tired not to show it she didn't dare letting Max see how vulnerable she felt in this situation. 

"I told Kate she can stay close to me the whole time. I'll be here if she needs anything. I thought I could make it up to her but… she's easily scared so I should have kn- you're right Max. What was I thinking.". Victoria sighed once again but pinched the bridge of her nose disappointed. 

Max sighed looking towards Kate's direction. She seemed to get along well with everyone. Maybe Kate would be okay? Besides, Victoria isn't evil. By her face, she really feels guilty and sincere. 

"Alright.. I'm sorry for yelling. I've just been on edge this week.. Anyway, let's meet up with the others. Just Make sure to not let her go." Max concluded. 

Max and Victoria walked towards the group. Max reunited with Dana and Rachel and Chloe gave Victoria and smug look. 

"Chase" Rachel and Chloe giggled noticing Victoria's furrowed brows attempted to settle. Rachel was like a Rival and Chloe was the punk who dated her. The three had there feud but agreed to move past it. 

"Price, Amber" Victoria greeted back with a smirk. Kate away from the group to hold Victoria's hand and gave Victoria a sad smile. Victoria gave Kate a sincere smile in return. The group noticed and made an exaggerated "Awe" sound leaving Victoria and Kate blushing a bright pink. 

\-----------

When the attraction finally began, they were the first in line. Rachel and Chloe were the first to enter the haunted house. After 10 minutes, Dana and Max entered. Rachel posed with all the scary actors as Chloe took pictures. She actors tried their best to stay in character but after the girls left they exhaled deeply for how long the girls took pictures. Max and Dana's was more civil. Every now and them Max would Cling on to Dana and vice versa. 

Kate's heart beated fast. She looked towards the scary decorations of spiders and bats and inched closer to Victoria unintentionally. Although her body was still against Victoria's, Kate's mind was racing through thoughts. Victoria just wanted to know what she was thinking but didn't think it was her place to ask. "Don't worry. Nothing's real. I'll be right here." Victoria reassured Kate. Kate nodded looking in the direction of the entrance. When the music started up again signaling it was their turn, Kate froze. Victoria rubbed Kate's hand and they both headed in slowly. 

\------------

The first section was filled with Actors dressed as werewolves. Victoria jumped once in a while but laughed every time the actors failed to scare her. Kate on the other hand was silent and held her hand tighter. She shook as she walked and kept her gaze forward waiting to reach the next area. 

Next we're Vampires. Every so often Victoria, Taylor and, Courtney would watch cheesy Vampire romance films so Victoria was not impressed by their cheap outfits. "If you're trying to be scary, put more effort into your costumes." Victoria scoffed watching the Actor get flustered for a few moments before returning to their "Scary" State to keep character. Kate clutched Victoria's hand harder moving closer to her. Some of the actors got up close causing Kate to stop walking and yelp every so often. Victoria still held on to Kate; she tried her best not to walk to fast even though the area was boring and a waste of her money. 

Finally, the last section held flashing lights with a mix of Werewolves, Vampires and Zombies. Kate latched onto Victoria's Cashmere and closed her eyes like a Bunny would. Victoria slowly down watching Kate closely. A loud siren blasted like it would in an apocalypse movie. Kate let go of Victoria to cover her ears, falling to her knees and began tearing up. Victoria stopped walking, her eyes widened to Kate. Victoria approached Kate, sat on her knees and tried speaking to Kate over the loud sirens. "Kate, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here!" Victoria felt a lump in her throat as if she were about to cry. Seeing Kate stressed and broken like on the Roof was a look she never wanted to see again.

Kate opened her eyes to glimpses of the Vortex Club party. The faces of the Boys and Possible girls she made out with, the red and purple blinding lights and Victoria's face as she recorded the whole thing. Kate stared at Victoria but only saw Victoria's devilish grin while holding her phone. Kate backed away screaming. 

Victoria covered her mouth not sure of what to do. The white lights came on as 2 workers came out to investigate why Victoria and Kate haven't left the Attraction. 

Kate got flashes of the dark room. Practically feeling the needles and duck tape. Victoria's hard shell finally cracked as tears fan down her. "I'm so stupid! I should have never brought her here..Why…F*ck…." Victoria contemplated whipping her face. Her inner thoughts cursed her out for being so foolish and risking Kates mental health more. 

The 2 workers tried assisting Kate but Kate kept swinging her arms in defense. "She's having a Panic Attack. I guess we are the scariest attraction there is." One of the workers said. Victoria growled, furrowing her brows and Marched over toward the two workers. "Help her or I will get you fired so fast!" She snapped her fingers, motioning her hand towards Kate. "Oh please do girly. I'm so scared." The workers rolled their eyes laughing at her. Victoria pulled one thousand dollars and pulled one of the workers by the ears. "HELP HER NOW. Me or the prescotts will make your life H*LL so fast!" Victoria shouted. Her bloodshot eyes, serious expression and strong grip made the worker gulp and proceed to help Kate. He injected Kate with a strong Antidepressant to get her to call down. Now, Kate was calmer but still cried shaking on the ground. 

"Um.. Because you signed the papers, you can't sue us… good day ma'am." The workers walked away quickly leaving the emergency exit doors open for the girls. 

Victoria helped Kate up and walked her out slowly. The props somehow seemed creepier in the white lights but maybe it was because Kate wasn't feeling well. When they finally reached the exit, The girls Waite's confused as to why they weren't outside yet. When they noticed them, Rachel and Chloe grew furious and assumed Victoria was the reason for Kate's currently state. Victoria walked past Chloe and Rachel's harsh words, Dana's panicking and Max's concerns for what happened. Victoria tried opening the passenger side of her car door but was cut off by Chloe and Rachel. "Answer us B*tch! What happened in there!?!?!" Chloe yelled. 

"Kate had a panic-" Victoria answered calmly but was interrupted. 

"Why would you bring Kate here?? Was the roof not good enough for you!?!?!"

Victoria's eyes furrowed to Chloe. She wanted to slap her but needed to keep Kate secure. Kate could barely stand on her own and she didn't want Kate to be in more pain. 

"Enough Chloe!" Max stepped in between them. "Yes Victoria brought Kate along but look at her trying to help Kate now.". Without another word, Victoria helped Kate in the passenger seat and walked over to the driver's side. She sped off to Blackwell not bothering with the drama anymore. 

Max crossed her arms and walked away from Dana, Chloe and, Rachel yelling about what happened. She picked up the selfie she took with Kate and thought to herself for a moment. What if I go back?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you're still reading, the second chapter will be postponed. I'm debating on making this a short story with no happy end (I will be fixing all my grammar mistakes and place this in a new post with a different name) or work on the plot of this story where Victoria and Kate get a happy ending in all realities Max time travels too.


End file.
